Izzy or Isn't He?
Izzy or Isn't He? is an eighth episode from Season 2 of All Grown Up!. Characters Present *Tommy *Dil *Chuckie *Kimi *Phil *Lil *Stu *Didi *Chas *Sean *Amelia *Fridge (cameo) *Miss O'Keats *Mr. Beaker *Vice Principal Pangborn *Justin *Martin Costomiris (cameo) Summary In this episode, Dil Pickles has a new imaginary alien friend called Izzy. During the course of this episode, Dil manipulates people into thinking "Izzy" is real until after Izzy's presumed death. It turns out that Izzy wasn't imaginary and that he wasn't dead, because one of the seats are not flipped up! When Chuckie's biggest competition in the election for School Safety Commissioner is Dil's imaginary alien friend, Izzy, you would think he would have it in the bag. When Izzy becomes more popular than Chuckie, can he even rely on his friends to help him win? Plot Chuckie runs for School Safety Commissioner. Izzy becomes popular with the kids in school, despite him being imaginary. Someone then nominates Izzy for Safety Commissioner too. After Izzy becomes more popular than Chuckie, Chuckie relies on his friends to help him win, but even they are backing Izzy. Chuckie becomes annoyed that his friends would rather have an imaginary Safety Commissioner than they would him. While mowing the lawn Chuckie accidentally runs over Izzy and everyone holds a funeral for the imaginary alien, but Dil announces to the school that Izzy would have wanted Chuckie to be the new Safety Commissioner. Once everyone is gone Dil secretly tells Chuckie that Izzy is not really dead. Quotes Chuckie: Why's everyone staring at me like that? Dil: Chuckie, you just ran over Izzy. Lil: Why couldn't you watch where you were going? Phil: That's exactly why we didn't want you to be safety commissioner. (Dil runs away and Phil & Lil run after him) Tommy: I'd better check on Dil. Kimi: I.. I just want to be alone right now. Chuckie: See what I mean? Ever since Izzy happened, no one's paying attention to the safety commissioner race! Lil: No, Chuckie, ever since the dawn of time, no one's paid attention to that race. Tommy: Why are you so freaked? You can win! I still don't even know who this Amelia is. Phil: I wouldn't recognize her if she walked right up to me and loogied on my shoes. Dil: Izzy was the best imaginary friend a kid could ask for, but that's just it. He wasn't real. He was merely a figment of my imagination. The cold hard truth people... I faked it. There never was, never will be an Izzy. Girl: Well, duh. Boy: The truth, it hurts! It hurts like nails! Trivia * Chuckie wants to be the school's Safety Commissioner in this episode. Coincidentally, at one point as a toddler, he wanted to be a safety officer. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes where Angelica doesn't appear Category:Episodes focusing on Dil Category:All Grown Up! Season 2 Category:All Grown Up! Category:Content Category:Episodes focusing on Chuckie Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes focusing on Kimi Category:Episodes where Susie doesn't appear